


Disturbances in Ealing

by Villinye (AslansCompass)



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen, memorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/Villinye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UNIT receives notice of Sarah Jane's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbances in Ealing

 

Alien disturbances were up in Ealing. That region of London tended to have slightly higher readings anyway, but they tended to correct themselves without UNIT invention. Usually, that is. But on the rare occasions when a call came from Ealing, it went directly to Benton or Lethbridge-Stewart.

In between finding replacements for nonfunctioning bullets and strengthening mind-control blocks, people speculated about the identity of the mysterious caller. A semi-retired commander. A civilian with access to alien technology. Even an associate of his: The Doctor.

But in the past month, there was a significant spike in extraterrestrial activity in Ealing. The private in charge of that area was about to notify her superior when a fax came in. It had no heading or address, just a brief state.

_I regret to inform you that Sarah Jane died on April 18, 2011, and will no longer be able to assist with alien threats. Her son is unavailable for the time being, but K9 and I can be contacted in an emergency._

Mr. Smith

The private reread the brief blurb. Try as she could, she couldn't remember any undercover agents with those names. And K9? Whose attempt at humor was that? She set down the sheet and forwarded it to her supervisor. Maybe he'd be able to make sense of it.

In the meantime, there was a foogie migration to keep an eye on.

 

 


End file.
